The Thought Keeper
by Falling Full Moon
Summary: What happens when you die? Do you see your life flash before your eyes? That's what InuYasha wants to find out...when he loses the love of his life.
1. Prologue

**The Thought Keeper**

**Prologue**

_"At the end of life, you will never regret not having passed one more test, not winning one more verdict, or not closing one more deal. You will regret time not spent with a husband, a child, a friend, or a parent."_

_Barbara Bush, American First Lady_

There are beings that walk amongst the living,

They know you; they know me.

They are your friends, and your enemies.

To capture your essence is their duty,

Their job is to save your inner beauty.

With you they will watch you take your final breath,

From whatever it may be that will cause your painful death.

To lead you to the life that lay beyond the light,

And help you learn to use the all-knowing sight.

They are the Undead,

And Death is what they do.

So just watch your back and cover your tracks,

Because they are coming...

And they are coming...for you.


	2. She Cares

_Disclaimer:_Is it required that we say this _every time_????? Jeez!!! I don't own InuYasha, k? Although I would be happy with the cash it brings in...

**Author's Notes:**M'kay...well, I came up with this idea because of a show I watch (Dead Like Me on Showtime...check it out!!!!!). There was this whole episode about death...Well, the whole series is about death (in a funny way), but this one episode was all about people's final thought before they die. Like George (the main character) was 19 when she died. 'How did it happen' you say? She was on her way to work when she heard people screaming, "Look out!" [etc]...when she turned around and was hit by a toilet seat that fell from the space station that was going, like, 10 million mph! Well, just seconds before she was hit, she walked by some construction dudes, and one brushed her shoulder...(He is a reaper...they 'save' people's souls so they aren't trapped inside the dead body.) Well, because he saved her, she got to watch herself get hit by the frickin' toilet seat (what a way to die, huh?). She then became a reaper, and [on her day off reaping] had to file paper work of all the people who have died [in her area] within the last couple years...and they had to be sorted by the person's final thought! [By the way...Georges' thought was "Oh Shit!" NO ONE sees their life flash before their eyes!!!!!]...) Did you catch all of that? Sorry if you didn't...but...MOVING ON!!!!! Be sure to Read and Review!!!!!

The Thought Keeper 

**She Cares**

Jinenji was not the most beautiful person in the school. In fact, he was far from it. Standing six foot, ten inches tall, many girls would beg at a man's feet...they once used to...but it was not Jinenji's height that kept the girls from hanging on him, it was his looks. No one is really sure whether it was his prominent nose, or his too large, slightly sunken eyes that were a little too far apart, or the scars criss-crossing his face. Could it have been his left leg, which was _slightly_ shorter than his right; just short enough to notice?

In fact, it was all of these things. It was because of this that Jinesi just stood out at school. Teachers would always sit him in the back of the room so that the rest of the class could easily see the board. He would purposely sit in the darkest corner of the lunchroom to keep to himself and try so hard not to be made fun of.

But that is all the guys in the school would do anyways. First they would get his attention by calling his name, trying to get Jinenji's hopes up, and telling him to come near them. Next, they would ask a dumb question like, "Why did the chicken cross the road?" to get an answer out of him. Then, they would give the answer. "Cause he was running away from Jinenji!" Which would, generally, make the girlfriend giggle, and then tell her boyfriend that he's "So funny...and smart...and ho..."-but by the time she would begin to say 'hot', they were exchanging saliva.

There was one girl, however, that would not laugh...that would actually hit her boyfriend **before** he cracked the joke...Kagome. She didn't think that making fun of those that are different made one macho. She believed that it was a sign of weakness.

Everything about Kagome was perfect. She had the perfect black hair that was just the perfect length...her perfect cerulean eyes had just the perfect amount of shimmer when she looked at Jinesi and said, "Sorry about him! He's just and ass!" She wasn't too short, nor was she too tall, or too fat, or too skinny, she was just...beautiful...exemplary in Jinenji's eyes.

But before Jinesi ever had the chance to thank Kagome, InuYasha would ask why he was staring, and Jinenji would end up walking away embarrassed, most likely not notice someone behind him and knock him or her over.

This was just the daily routine in Jinenji's life. But this life did not bother him; it was merely his second chance.

"Jinenji! Jinenji, wait up!" cried a black haired girl, chasing after him.

He just kept walking away. There was no point in acknowledging her. She's just chasing after to try and redeem her boyfriend.

"Jinenji!" yelled the girl as she passed him, panting for breath. She turned around to stop him and talk with him. "Please, just listen to me?"

Jinenji stopped and looked at Kagome. She was wearing black pleather pants that hugged her nicely contoured legs, her black V-neck shirt with "Princess" screen printed in glittery-pink sparkled in the sunlight of the Quad, and pink suspenders extended from the back of her pants, over her shoulders to the front where they attached with silver clips. She was carrying a few notebooks, and her shiny black stiletto heels, which were impossible to run in.

"Kagome, you don't have to apologize for InuYasha," Jinenji assured her, "he was only trying to impress you."

"But still, Jinenji! People shouldn't need to make fun of others just to feel cool!"

Jinenji just stood there, looking at Kagome. She had a look of sorrow on her face. He looked up, and saw so many happy people walking around the campus. A group of Drama kids were sitting under a tree, reciting lines from various works of Shakespeare. Some of the football team was sitting at a picnic table, making up new plays for the upcoming Homecoming game. The Student Government was meeting in a shaded corner planning the festivities for the next week. All about there was much laughter and enjoyment of time together. Jinenji took another glance at Kagome, tears beginning to form in his big azure eyes.

"I've seen your face when they treat you like nothing, Jinenji. I have seen the pain in your eyes," Kagome took a step closer to him, as if she was telling a secret, "and I know why."

"The usual?' asked Emi while pouring a cup of coffee for Jinenji.

"Um...yeah, but I'll wait till the others get here" responded Jinenji.

"Okay. I'll still be here" she replied.

"Thanks" he whispered glumly.

All he could think about was what Kagome had said. Did she really care for him? No one in the school did, so why did she? _But she **has** a boyfriend_ he thought. _Maybe she just wants to..._

"Well, look who's here _incredibly_ early, as usual!" exclaimed an auburn haired woman as she plopped down across from Jinenji.

"Sango, leave him alone. You do this every day!" alleged Sango's boyfriend, sliding into the booth next to her.

"Don't worry, Miroku. She's a bitch and she just has to learn to accept it! It's okay anyway, I get worse at school."

Jinenji peered at Sango as she flipped him the finger. He stuck out his tongue in retort, and crossed his eyes. She began to say something just as she was interrupted.

"You fucking children do this ever fucking day and I'm...really, fucking tired of it!" said a deep voiced, handsome man. He smacked Jinenji on the back of the head, and then gracefully moved into the seat next to him. Sesshomaru had long, flowing silver hair, and handsome golden eyes. Just as he sat down and flipped his hair out of his face, Emi reappeared ready to order.

"Y'all want the usuals?"

"I won't be eating today, Emi," answered Sango, "I'm watching my figure," she said while fixing her neon green shirt.

"Like there's a need to watch it!" Miroku scoffed, while attempting to get a feel of Sango's rear, earning him a smack on the face.

"You two love birds make me want to puke" interjected Sesshomaru. "Sorry, but I have breakfast meeting today for work, so I wont be eating here" he told Emi.

"Well, y'all know the rules...but since you're my best customers, I'll let you slide by" Emi said while closing her checkbook. "Jinenji, dear, it's on the house today, okay?" And with a 'have a nice day', Emi smiled to the group and went to check on one of her other tables.

"Okay, I really have to get going, so here are your assignments for today. PLEASE do not forget! There is a reason you were picked at birth to do this after death, so let's try and be a little thankful!" Sesshomaru handed everyone a Post-It, and stood up to leave. Looked around, and said, "good day", and walked out the door.

"That man is so weird," said Sango as she shoved Miroku out of the booth for attempting to grope her breast when she wasn't looking.

"I have to get to work," mentioned Miroku as he pushed himself off the floor. He had a large red hand mark on his right cheek for his attempts. Brushing himself off he said, "Have a great day at school today, Jinenji."

"Yeah, thanks" Jinenji scoffed.

"And you," Miroku pointed to Sango, "I will see you tonight." And with a long, tongue-filled kiss from Sango, and of course a smack on the face, Miroku made his way to work.

Sango sat back into the booth across from Jinenji. "It's getting late. You need a ride to school?"

"Yeah...are you offering?"

"Kid, as long as I'm still doing this job with you, I'll be there for you, get it?" She looked at Jinenji. He seemed so sad, but she didn't know why. He's only been a reaper for a little over a year, and he was so good at it. Sango saw him as a little brother. She was going to try her hardest to keep him somewhat happy... but how? He had let go of hating that he was dead...the group had helped him realize that Death has a plan, and that there is no way of avoiding that arrangement.

"Hey, let's get you to school" she said while moving out of the booth.

Jinenji picked up his coffee mug, swallowed the rest of the contents, and set it down. He looked up at Sango...she was smiling at him.

"Why're you so happy?" he asked.

"Um...no reason. C'mon! I have a soul to save! You know what happens if you're late!"

And with a bit of pushing and pulling, Sango was able to get Jinenji out of Denny's and into her car to get him to school.

**Author's Notes:**Well? Is it okay? This is really, like, the first time I've actually sat down and planned out my fic...so I think it turned out rather well. So, review...NOW...and then...read and review AGAIN, and AGAIN...k? I'll try to update with the next chapter soon!


End file.
